lupfandomcom-20200214-history
Starożytność
W starożytości największy rozwój sztuki łupów nastąpił na dalekim wschodzie. Podczas gdy zajęte doczesnymi sprawami społeczeństwa Europy pozostawały na niezmiennym poziomie łupania, który niewiele odbiegał od tego prezentowanego przez Łupabugę i jego pierwszych uczniów, ludność wschodniej Azji dużo większą wagę przykuwała rozwojowi duchowemu i sztukom walki, w tym łupom. W XVII w.p.n.e. grupa łupaczy postanowiła osiąść w starożytnych Chinach. Ich przywódcą i mistrzem był wielki wojownik Heung Łup-Xzing. Niektóre źródła donoszą, że był dalekim potomkiem samego Łupabugi. Jednak osiadanie samo w sobie oznaczało też, że trzeba będzie zdobywać jakoś środki do utrzymania. Heung zaproponował otworzyć dojo, w którym grupa mogłaby doskonalić swoje umiejętności w łupaniu oraz nauczać miejscową ludość tej szlachetnej sztuki walki. Pomysł spotkał się z aprobatą grupy z wyjątkiem jednego - Jung Xeng-Dzong'a. Uważał on, że łupy powinny być udziałem tylko wybranych i nie powinno się ich nauczać byle wieśniaków. Pogląd ten był sprzeczny z filozofią Łupabugi, który poświęcił życie nieustannej wędrówce i nauczaniu ludzi całego świata jak należy łupać. W efekcie Xeng-Dzong opuścił grupę Heung'a i wyruszył w kierunku dworu cesarza. Łup-Xzing i jego grupa wybudowali ogromne dojo u podnóża bezimiennej góry, która nazwali później Wzniesieniem Wiecznych Łupów. Przez lata ćwiczyli łupanie i szkolili nowych wojowników. Stworzyli równierz kilka odmiennych stylów zadawania ciosów i ogółu walki. Wśród najpotężniejszych znajdowały się Styl Węża - She-Łup, Styl Modliszki - Tang-Łup, Styl Małpy - Houzi-Łup oraz niesamowicie skuteczny Styl Żurawia - Qizhongji-Łup, który udało się opanować jedynie Łup-Xzing'owi i kilku nielicznym uczniom. Tak rozwiniętą sztukę walki nazwano Łup Fu i przez lata działalności nauczyli tej sztuki wielu ludzi. W międzyczasie, w tajemnicy przed swoimi byłymi przyjaciółmi Jung uczył łupów tajny klan ninja działający na zlecenie cesarza. Wykształcił tam kilka własnych stylów, w tym Ying-Łup, znany później jako Styl Orła, jak również bardzo potężny Long-Łup - Styl Smoka, który przewyższał nawet Styl Żurawia. Widząc rozwój i rosnącą popularność dojo Łup-Xzing'a Jung postanowił zakończyć proces rozprzestrzeniania się Łup Fu w Chinach, gdyż chciał go ograniczyć do elit i bliskich współpracowników cesarza. Przedstawił działalność Heung'a jako próbę wyszkolenia armii, która miałaby w niedalekiej przyszłości przeprowadzić zamach stanu. Cesarz słysząc to wydał rozkaz zniszczenia wszystkich "rebeliantów" co do jednego i wyznaczył nagrodę za głowę Heug Łup-Xzing'a. Kiedy dowiedział się o tym Łup-Xzing spróbował wyjaśnić sprawę cesarzowi, cp jednak nie przyniosło żadnego efektu i o mało nie skończyło się pojmaniem Heunga. Uciekając z pałacu Heung postanowił ewakuować całe dojo i chciał nakazać wszystkim uczniom ucieczkę z kraju. Jednak jego syn Han Łup-Xzing, najzdolniejszy adept Łup Fu tamtego czasu, który przerastając umiejętnościami i talentem ojca zdobył 7-my dan Łup Fu w wieku 21 lat był temu przeciwny i chciał stawić czynny opór siłom cesarza, gdyż według niego ucieczka sprawiłaby, że każdy adept Łup Fu musiałby do końca życia ukrywać się i prowadzić życie wygnańca. Ojciec przyznał mu rację dodając, że tak właśnie postępuje prawdziwy łupacz i dziękując mu za przywołanie go do porządku. Dojo zostało ufortyfikowane i przygotowane na starcie z wrogiem, adepci zebrali zapasy żywności, by móc się długo bronić w nowo utworzonej fortecy. Cesarz mianował Jung Xeng-Dzong'a generałem nowej armii, której trzon stanowili szkoleni przez Jung'a ninja. Starcie między siłami Junga i Heunga trwało nieprzerwanie 3 miesiące i żadna ze stron nie zdawała się zdobywać przewagi. Kiedy jednak zaczynał się czwarty miesiąc walk wydarzyło się coś, znacznie przechyliło szalę zwycięstwa w kierunku jednej ze stron. Nad polem bitwy szalała burza, błyskawice przecinały oddziały walczących sprawiając, że zażarta bitwa była jeszcze straszniejsza. Ze Wzniesienia Wiecznych Łupów co chiwla spadały odłamki skał odrywane przez pioruny. Wtedy też podczas walki młodego Han'a z oddziałem ninja lawina drobin skalnych zlatujących ze szczytu przysypała grupę walczących. Nieprzytomnego wojownika odnalazł Jung i postanowił uwięzić go w jaskini znajdującej się nieopodal szczytu góry. Kiedy to wnosił go na górę został zauważony przez Heunga, która od razu ruszył na ratunek synowi. Przed wejściem do jaskini Łup-Xzing dogonił wroga, który rzucając ciało Han'a na ziemię wyzwał swojego byłego mistrza na pojedynek. Mimo, że Heung był już stary w przeciwieństwie do młodszego od siebie renegata przyjął wyzwanie i rozpoczął walkę z Xeng-Dzongiem. Potęga Stylu Smoka szybko dała się we znaki staremu mistrzowi i w krótkim czasie porażka zdawała się być nieunikniona. Jednak bohatersko stawiał opór przez ponad 3 godziny i kiedy Jung miał zadać decydujący łup Han odzyskał przytomność i stanął w obrnie ojca. Mówiąc, że Jung dawno stracił honor wojownika Łup Fu i że jako następcy Heunga oraz potomka Łupabugi do niego należy obowiązek pozbycia się Xeng Dzonga'a przyjął pozycję gotową do łupania Qishi-Łup - Ścieżki Oświecenia - stylu łączącego wszystkie techniki łupania stworzone przez Łup Fu od początku jego istnienia. Kiedy to zrobił błysnęła gigantycznych rozmiarów błyskawica, a na niebie zdał się na chwilę ukazać wizerunek Łupabugi. Jung widząc to wrzasnął, że świat się zmienia i poglądy żałosnego jaskiniowca nie mogą mieć wpływu na teraźniejszość, że łupy nie mogą być bezmyślnie nauczanie, a on jako ten, który stworzył Styl Smoka i jeden z założycieli Łup Fu zniszczy to co stoi na drodze do prawdziwego porządku świata. Tak oto stanęli naprzeciw siebie Han Łup-Xzing i Jung Xeng-Dzong, gotowi do łupania. Walcząc z całych sił przez 2 dni i dwie noce pokazali stopień swojego mistrzostwa. Ostatecznie zwyciężył Han i Jung nie mogąc znieść hańby porażki popełnił samobójstwo. Dowiedziawszy się o śmierci generała oddziały cesarskie od razu się poddały, a cesarz podpisał z łup-Xzing'iem umowę, na podstawie której łupy mogły być bez przeszkód nauczane na terenie całych Chin i dojo były fundowane przez samego cesarza, a łupacze mieli pozostać neutralni we wszelkich konfliktach świata. Pojedynek Han'a z Jung'iem przeszedł do historii jako "Starcie Końca" na Wzniesieniu Wiecznych Łupów. Historia Heunga i jego uczniów jest przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie w każdej generacji chińskich adeptów Łup Fu. Po tych zdarzeniach Łup Fu rozwijało się nadal, rozprzestrzeniając się na inne kraje wschodu, w tym Japonię, gdzie zostało zaadaptowane przez samurajów. Category:Historia